How To Remove A Brain 101: Egyptian Style
by Reaper-of-Lost-Souls
Summary: I was thinking about Shakespeare, The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, and this came up! odd how my brain works like that… thought up by a 15-year-old and her annoying 8-year-old brother ONE-SHOT! BAD HUMOR, BUT VERY FUNNY!


My little brother, Stanley, and I were having a bit of fun last night, and suddenly we came up with this! It isn't my normal Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom, but it does have Egyptians in it!

This comes to having an exciting day, and having a twist of Egyptian fun!

If you don't like what you read, don't flame me! if you do, good for you!!!

Isn't very good or anything, but I find writing this out to be very funny!!

* * *

ok I'll tell you why I posted this up. it started when I had to memorize a speech for English class. Shakespeare to be exact. We came up with a LOT of fun things (probably will be written and posted up later) and I devised an awesome script. You could say it would be considered a comedy!

Well Stanley and I sat at the dinner table, and of course, eating dinner (beef!!!) when Stanley came up with this weird thing, which made no sense, though I knew what he was talking about. So we talked, and we came up with this!!

If I bother to write more about this, I will, but I would change the title of this story. This is a one-shot, and at the time I found it pretty funny!

If I ever become a writer for comedies, like for the person who created Space Balls or something like that, this will be put up for consideration

And if you want to use this story for any ideas for yours, comment me and tell me you'll be using it! Because I don't want this story to come up in the theaters or up on another site and I don't have some credit

Well enjoy, and hope you like it!!

* * *

Written in script-like format

* * *

Characters:

Older-Priest

Younger-Priest

Dead Man

Child

Random Mother

* * *

Setting:

Takes place in Egypt, where the priests are setting up a dead body for burial

* * *

(the two priests are in a room with the dead body)

Older-Priest: You know what was stupid?

Younger-Priest: what?

Older-Priest: In this guy's will, he said he wanted his brain removed and put in a jar next to him in this tomb

Younger-Priest: Oh crap!… well we'll have to come up with something

**

* * *

**

First Attempt

Younger-Priest: Maybe if we use this onion it will take the guy's brain out

Older-Priest: (shrugs) I guess it's worth a try

Older-Priest & Younger-Priest: (stuff the onion up the dead man's nose)

Older-Priest: well **that** didn't work

* * *

**Second Attempt**

Younger-Priest: How about using some pepper?

Older-Priest: well if we're making a salad up his nose, then go right ahead

Younger-Priest: (sprinkles the pepper in the dead man's nose)

Dead Man: ah… Ah… AHCHOO!!

(the pepper, shriveled up onions, and boogers flew onto the older priest's food)

Older-Priest: (disgusted look) thanks a lot! Now I got crud all over my food!! (grumbles and walks out of room)

* * *

**Third Attempt**

Older-Priest & Younger-Priest: (in the room thinking when a kid wanders into the room and sees their dilemma)

Kid: c-can I suggest something?

Older-Priest: (lets out an annoyed growl) well **we** don't have any ideas… what's your idea kid?

Kid: well… (takes out a long strand of wire from behind his back) how about putting **this** up his nose?

Older-Priest & Younger-Priest: (look at each other for a minute, then they both shrug)

Older-Priest: fine. We'll try it

Younger-Priest: (takes the wire and puts it up the dead man's nose) hey… I think it's working! I can feel his brain in there!

Older-Priest: (sits down, with his food, and watches younger priest remove the brain)

Younger-Priest: YES!! (triumphant music plays) (he holds up the brain dangling on the hook) IT'S OUT!

Random Mother: (in a different room) WHERE'S MY HANGER!? I'm hanging up some clothes out to dry and I can't find it!

Kid: got to go (runs out of the room)

Older-Priest: (gets up out of his seat) oh! that little brat is going to get –

Random Mother: (opens the door) hello priests

Younger-Priest: (quickly puts the hook behind his back)

Older-Priest: (quickly puts his food behind his back)

Random Mother: have you seen a boy with a hanger around here?

Older-Priest & Younger-Priest: (shakes head no) no madam

Random Mother: (walks out of the room in a rush)

(brain comes off of the hook and falls into the older priest's food)

Older-Priest & Younger-Priest: (look at the thing they put behind their back)

Younger-Priest: where's the –

Older-Priest: (angry) I told you to not let crud fall into my food!! IDIOT!!

Younger-Priest: (shrugs) s-sorry

* * *

yes that's it! This is the result of a fun afternoon and a lot of creativity

Stanley was describing to me how Egyptians pulled out the brain of dead people with a hook (at the dinner table!) and I thought, "How **did** they come up with that idea?"

So this was the result!

Hope you liked it! (though it was **completely** random) I will be posting up my stories as soon as I can (if my laptop will ever work again)

So stay tuned for other monotonous adventures Stanley, my dad, and I come up with!

* * *

P.S. I feel like making a quick 5-minute or so movie about this! Maybe this story will be put up sometime on my youtube page XD

* * *

funny how things like this is thought up. I was thinking about Shakespeare, The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, and this came up! odd how my brain works like that…

* * *


End file.
